


CSI: Fluff Collection

by CadenceH2O



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, CSI: NY
Genre: CSI: NY - freeform, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadenceH2O/pseuds/CadenceH2O
Summary: 9 prompted chapters for the men of CSI :)
Relationships: Don Flack/Original Female Character(s), Don Flack/Original Male Character(s), Don Flack/Reader





	1. Prompt List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt list :3

1\. 'Your hair is so soft...' — Don Flack (14.2) 

2\. 'It's too cold, come back!' — Mac Taylor (9.3) 

3\. 'No, I'm not letting you go. It's too early to get out of bed.' — Nick Stokes

4\. 'C'mere, you can sit in my lap until I'm done working.' — Tim Speedle 

5\. 'I'm not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention.' — Sheldon Hawkes 

6\. 'What? Does that feel good?' — Greg Sanders

7\. 'Just pretend to be my date.' — Henry Andrews 

8\. 'Did you do it?' — Danny Messer 

9\. 'It's not a double date. We're just third and fourth wheeling.' — David Hodges


	2. 'Your hair is so soft...'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #1— 'Your hair is so soft...' [ Don Flack ]

──────── ⋆⋅❉⋅⋆ ────────

Don shifted slightly, his eyes stubbornly refusing to open. The dim sunrise of New York begin to shimmy in through the slits between the curtains, racing down in lines onto the bedsheets. The slim lines of light danced over the crumples of the white covers, tracing over the two bodies on the bed.

“Morning.”

A little more of his brain yawned awake at the whispered words until he was squinting into the semidarkness of his bedroom, then registering the soft pads of fingers threading through his hair. “Y/N?” He mumbled, blindly searching for the warm form that he knew would be next to him. Sure enough, a warm body enveloped him in a hug, fingers never ceasing their movement through his hair.

“Your hair is so soft.” Came the delighted murmur, fingers insistently moving through the fine, light-brown threads of Detective Don Flack’s hair. “I could play with this for a whole day.”

“We have to go to work.” Don said, not as a reminder but as a complaint. “What time is it?”

There was a pause as his lover turned to glance at the bedside clock. “6.53am. We have seven minutes to get out of bed.”

He tucked himself further into the warm body, nuzzling his nose against his lover in contentment. “Then we’ll stay in bed for seven more minutes.” He decided easily, closing his eyes for a few more moments of sleepy paradise. “I love you so much, Y/N.”

“Love you too.”

──────── ⋆⋅❉⋅⋆ ────────

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hngggggggg I love him so much /// ///


	3. 'It's too cold, come back!'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #2— It's too cold, come back! [ Mac Taylor ]

────────  ⋆⋅ ❉ ⋅⋆ ────────

Winter had hit New York with full force, unrelenting in its’ bitter cold, pummelling the citizens of New York with god-knows-how-many feet of snow. Windows were always covered by a sheet of ice, as if it were a second skin, and cars would always be just piles of white shapes in the morning. Snow storms were not uncommon, making everyones’ lives extra difficult when sidewalks were slippery and handrails were too frozen to touch. 

Typically, on wintry days, people tended to stay indoors, cuddled up with their loved ones, feet pressed together under layers upon layers of blankets, with a heater running as best as it could to warm things up. Those that had to spend their day outdoors tried to minimise the time as much as they could, hurrying through their errands and jobs in anticipation of nestling up inside the warmth of _home_. 

Unfortunately for you, your boyfriend was too much of a workaholic to let the snow stop him. 

“Mac!” You whined, clearly upset at the loss of natural heat as Mac slipped away from under the blanket to get dressed for work. “It’s too cold, come back.” You pouted, shivering when the cold air that had sneaked it when Mac left tickled your thighs. “There’s like, 4 feet of snow outside. Just take the day off!” 

“You know I can’t, and you’re exaggerating. There’s only 2 feet of snow today.” He reminded you good-naturedly, sock-clad feet padding across the bedroom floor. “I’ll buy some pastries from your favourite shop before I get home, okay?” Upon receiving an angry pout as his reply, Mac chuckled, reaching over to press a soft kiss to your forehead. “I’ll be home before you know it. You have that new Netflix show you want to catch up on, right? Why don’t you watch that until I get home?” 

“But you promised you’d watch it with me!” 

“I’ll just catch up on it when I have time, we can watch an episode together tonight after dinner, alright?” 

You scoffed in response, snuggling back into your pile of blankets. “That a promise?” 

“Yes.” Mac smiled softly, pressing one more kiss onto your lips, now dressed in his typical work attire, plus a sweater, a coat, and a scarf to battle the weather outside. “I’ll see you after work, love.” 

Grumbling in reply, you eyed him critically. “Don’t forget your gloves.” 

──────── ⋆⋅ ❉ ⋅⋆ ────────

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's definitely very OOC in this one, but eh. Self-indulgent? Yes.


End file.
